


I've had it up to here with this crowd

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [5]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Beaches, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: William wants Pete to join his vampire clan. Pete’s friends want him to fight. Pete is just tired and wants to deal with his new bloodlust without hurting anyone.





	I've had it up to here with this crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtmccracken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmccracken/gifts).



> Day 5: Vampires  
> requested by Stormy!! sorry its so short, but its sweet and in the allsc verse, just like you wanted!! :D Happy Halloween!

“And, man, it’s not the same, but hey, it quenches your thirst! Mix it with some gin and tonic and it’s the perfect summer drink!” Gabe says, pushing a tall glass of coconut water with a pink paper umbrella in it towards Pete. “Don’t worry, yours is free of the gin.”

Pete looks away from Gabe at the dozen or so other vampires collected in this remote little beach cafe. Turned vegan vampires who found out that drinking coconut water is the best way to satisfy vampiric thirst and stay vegan. Fucking incredible.

Pete takes a sip of the coconut water. It’s… it’s a weird taste but it’s not bad. Gabe is watching with an encouraging smile, so he drains the rest of the contents. He pauses after the glass is empty.

“And?” Gabe says. “How’s the bloodlust?”

Pete pressed his lips together and thinks about how he’s feeling. “Uh, I mean, I don’t really feel thirsty anymore. And I don’t know, the headache might be going away?”

Gabe slaps his back excitedly. “Yeah! That headache should be gone soon. Just stick around here, enjoy the unlimited supply of coconut water, and you’ll never have to worry about hurting a human.”

Pete stared into his glass. “What about all that stuff happening in Chicago? I just left everyone back there--”

“Man,” Gabe interrupts. “That all is some bullshit that one little messed up dude can’t fix all on his own. You need some time to get yourself together. Can’t fight the world if you’re fighting yourself, right?”

Pete shrugs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Gabe leans back with his drink. “I told Travie to come down here for the hot beach life, but he still thinks he can convince Mike and Bill to chill soon. It’s all like high school drama, but with superpowers. Kinda stupid and pointless, fighting over the city at night. They could be down here, living it up every night.”

Outside the cafe, there’s a midnight party on the beach, full of vegan vampires and vegan humans. It’s so jarringly different from the vampires and humans in Chicago. Gabe had told Pete on the drive down here that there’s plenty of places where vampires and humans get along. 

Gabe reaches over and taps Pete on the back of his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Hey, you wanna just hang out in here? Or you wanna go out there, or--”

Pete shakes his head. “This is all--I just want to get used to this. With you.”

Gabe nods and smiles again. “Yeah, I’ll take care of you, man. It’s weird, I know, getting used to the vampire needs. Awake all night, sleeping in a--oh hey, that reminds me!” Gabe sets his empty glass down on the table and shakes Pete’s arm excitedly. “We’ve gotta go shopping to get you a nice vampire bed. Vampire store down here sells these really comfy sun-proof beds. Way better than coffins and boxes.”

Pete feels his own smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I was just using a cabinet.”

Gabe groans dramatically. “Yeah, we’re doing that first. Come on!”

Pete breaks into a grin as Gabe walks him out of the cafe. This feels nice. Feels like things are normal. Going shopping in the middle of the night with Gabe to get something that’s probably ridiculous. They pass groups of vampires and humans alike who wave cheerily at them and it’s nice. 

“Thanks,” he says, hoping his voice is soft enough that Gabe won’t hear him.

“No problem!” Gabe says, stopping long enough to pull Pete into a hug. “I’ll help you ease into the vampire life. Things are going to be great! You’re going to be okay!”

And for the first time since getting turned into a vampire, Pete believes that.


End file.
